The advancement in computer technologies especially in computer networks and network-enabled devices allows people to utilize online services to shop, stream music, watch movies, etc., without leaving the comfort of their homes or wherever they are. However, due to the physical distance between the users and the remote online service providers, the service providers typically are not aware of the current environment in which the users are situated. As such, the service/content provided by the remote online service providers is not necessarily suitable or desirably for the current environment. For instance, if a user is in a party and requests music to be streamed, loud party music may be more suitable than softer type of music. On the other hand, quieter type of music may be more suitable if the user is reading a book. The user may explicitly request a particular kind of music based on the current environment, but it would require time and efforts on the user's part for coming up with the right music and thus distract the user from her current task. The problem can be worse when the user is faced with hundreds, thousands, or even millions of choices.